


Brazen

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Seduction, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 500-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucius finds his wife and Rodolphus Lestrange in a compromising position. Written for Anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brazen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anonymous for my two-year tumblrversary drabble giveaway. They requested a Rodolphus/Narcissa/Lucius threesome.

When Lucius came home after a long day of work – work on behalf of the Dark Lord, as well as the work necessary to keep his wife and his newborn son supplied with all the things they could need – it came as nothing less than an abject shock when he walked into his study and found Rodolphus Lestrange pinning Narcissa to the wall.

Lucius stood frozen in the doorway, staring wide-eyed at the scene before him. Narcissa had her legs around Rodolphus's waist, her face the perfect picture of ecstasy while she kissed him and tugged on his hair and moaned. He was thrusting fast and steadily against her, apparently absolutely engrossed in what he was doing.

Lucius couldn't move. He couldn't even open his mouth to speak. The whole situation was so  _brazen_ …

Then Narcissa's eyelids fluttered open and she looked directly at her husband. The blood drained from her face.

She stiffened, her hands tightening on Rodolphus's shoulders. " _Rod…_ "

"Mm?" he mumbled, paying little attention, but Narcissa began to struggle. She clawed and kicked at him, working herself into a panic.

"Rod, get off!" She pushed him away and fled to Lucius and flung her arms around him, her wide, pale eyes filling with tears as if on cue. Rodolphus turned, and his eyes narrowed at Lucius. He didn't even seem ashamed of being caught, and he didn't bother doing up his trousers.

"Lucius," he said calmly, far too calmly for the circumstance.

Narcissa, by contrast, was sobbing. "Oh, Lucius, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you – I don't know what came over me–"

"Come off it, Cissy," Rodolphus interrupted loudly. Lucius detached his wife and looked at Rodolphus with narrowed eyes. He lounged against the wall, arms folded across his chest, a look of mingled amusement and annoyance on his face.

"We've been doing this for years – it's not as if it only just came over you," Rodolphus continued, and Narcissa looked daggers at him. "Besides, I don't see what you're crying over… it isn't as if this is a bad situation…"

"I've just caught you with my wife." Lucius's voice shook with anger, much as he tried to control it. "I cannot think of a  _worse_  situation for you, Lestrange."

Rodolphus made a small clucking noise with his tongue. "You Malfoys – no sense of adventure…"

"What do you mean by that?" Lucius demanded, standing up straight and glaring at Rodolphus. He smiled and stretched, then sauntered over so he was standing only inches from Lucius.

"Only that… well, Lucius, your wife prefers me to you – maybe you'll find that you enjoy me to her."

Lucius went red. " _Excuse me?_ "

"Come on," Rodolphus purred, then reached out and grasped Lucius's shirt, pulling him close against him. Lucius could feel Rodolphus's erection pressed against his thigh and, much to his annoyance, his own cock began to twitch. "I'm sure you have a bed big enough for the three of us."

Lucius struggled, but Rodolphus was stronger, and besides – Lucius had to admit – Rodolphus was much more dedicated to making Lucius kiss him than Lucius was dedicated to pulling away.

He felt Narcissa's arms wrap around him from behind and her little body press against his, and she whispered in his ear, "Oh, yes, let's go to bed, Lucius – you and Rodolphus look so lovely when you kiss."

"Yes, let's, Lucius – indulge your wife," Rodolphus told him, and Lucius couldn't quite bring himself to refuse.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
